freedomwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorn Lullaby
Thorn Lullaby is a Contribution Girls song that appears on the Super Contribution Propaganda Music Collection album. Credits *Lyrics: *Composition & Arrangement *Vocals: Panna Video Audio Lyrics |-|Romaji= dare no sei demo nai, kore wa kimi no sei boku wa warukunai, kore wa kimi no sei. boku wa shitteru no ni, kimi no sono egao wo, itsumo kanjitetai, kimi to iru jikan wo. dare no sei demo nai, kore wa kimi no sei. boku wa warukunai, kore wa kimi no sei. boku wa kanjita no ni, kimi no boku e no shisen wo. boku wa shitteru no ni, kimi no yasashii te wo. akane sasu dokubou ni, amaku, hibiku, koi no uta. tsumuida, omoi ni, chinmoku no batsu tsumizukuri hands up! o teagesa hands up! nasu sube mo naku, kodoku wo tsugunau. kimi koso ga hanzai. iru dake de, hanzai. boku no kokoro ni, kurame no toge wo sasu dare no sei demo nai, kore wa kimi no sei. boku wa warukunai, kore wa kimi no sei. boku wa shitteru no ni, kimi no hontou no omoi wo. itsumo kanjitetai, kimi no tsumetai te wo. nubatama no dokubou ni, amaku, hibiku, ai no uta. henji wa, nai mama, shuushin no tsumi boku wo sabaite, sou boku wo sabaite. kanawanu omoi, kakae nemuru hibi. ibara lullaby, mata ashita bye bye madoromi no naka, hohoemu kimi ga iru. tsumizukuri hands up! oteagesa hands up! nasu sube mo naku, kodoku wo tsugunau kimi koso ga hanzai. iru dake de, hanzai. boku no kokoro ni, kurame no toge wo sasu. iba lullaby* (x8) boku wo sabaite, sou boku wo sabaite. kanawanu omoi, kakae nemuru hibi. ibara lullaby, mata ashita bye bye. madoromi no naka, hohoemu kimi ga iru. tsumizukuri hands up! oteagesa hands up! nasu sube mo naku, kodoku wo tsugunau. kimi koso ga hanzai. iru dake de, hanzai. boku no kokoro ni, kurame no toge wo sasu. iba lullaby (x8) ibara lullaby… |-|Kanji= 誰のせいでもない、これはキミのせい。 僕は悪くない。これはキミのせい。 ボクは知ってるのに、キミのその笑顔を、いつも感じてたい、キミといる時間を。 誰のせいでもない、これはキミのせい。 ボクは悪くない、これはキミのせい。 ボクは感じたのに、キミのボクへの視線を。 ボクは知ってるのに、キミの優しい手を。 茜さす独房に、甘く、響く、恋の詩。 紡いだ、想いに、沈黙の罰 罪作りhands up!お手上げさhands up! 成すすべもなく、孤独を償う。 キミこそが犯罪。いるだけで、犯罪。 ボクの心に、暗めの棘を刺す 誰のせいでもない、これはキミのせい。 ボクは悪くない、これはキミのせい。 ボクは知ってるのに、キミの本当の想いを。 いつも感じてたい、キミの冷たい手を。 ぬばたまの独房に、甘く、響く、愛の詩。 返事は、無いまま、就寝の罪 僕を裁いて、そう僕を裁いて。 叶わぬ想い、抱え眠る日々。 荊ララバイ、また明日バイバイ。 まどろみの中、微笑むキミがいる。 罪作りhands up!お手上げさhands up! 成すすべもなく、孤独を償う。 キミこそが犯罪。いるだけで、犯罪。 ボクの心に、暗めの棘を刺す イバララバイ×8 僕を裁いて、そう僕を裁いて。 叶わぬ想い、抱え眠る日々。 荊ララバイ、また明日バイバイ。 まどろみの中、微笑むキミがいる。 罪作りhands up!お手上げさhands up! 成すすべもなく、孤独を償う。 キミこそが犯罪。いるだけで、犯罪。 ボクの心に、暗めの棘を刺す イバララバイ×8 イバラ ララバイ…… |-|English= It’s not “whose fault,” this is your fault. It’s not my fault. This is your fault. Even though I know that smile of yours, I want to feel this time with you always. It’s not “whose fault,” this is your fault. It’s not my fault, this is your fault. Even though I sensed your eyes on me. Even though I know your gentle hands. In this solitary cell pierced by madder, love’s song echoes sweetly. In my head I spun a silent punishment. Sinfulness, hands up! Hopelessness, hands up! Even without the means, atone for loneliness. You too are a crime. By existing, a crime. In my heart, I’m pierced by dazzling thorns. It’s not “whose fault,” this is your fault. It’s not my fault, this is your fault. Even though I know your true feelings. Even though I want to feel your cold hands. In this pitch-black solitary cell, love’s song echoes sweetly. Still lacking an answer, commit? the crime of retiring. Judge me, yes judge me. Unrequited feelings, work and sleep daily. Thorn lullaby, see you again tomorrow bye-bye. There’s you, who smiles in your sleep. Sinfulness hands up! Hopelessness hands up! Even without the means, atone for loneliness. You too are a crime. By existing, a crime. In my heart, I’m pierced by dazzling thorns. Thorn lullaby (x8) Judge me, yes judge me. Unrequited feelings, work and sleep daily. Thorn lullaby, see you again tomorrow bye-bye. There’s you, who smiles in your sleep. Sinfulness hands up! Hopelessness hands up! Even without the means, atone for loneliness. You too are a crime. By existing, a crime. In my heart, I’m pierced by dazzling thorns. thorn lullaby (x8) thorn lullaby… References #Japanese lyrics transcribed by momotaroutomato_123 on Yahoo! Games Japan romanization/translation by rad Category:Music Category:Songs